ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nano Tech Suit
}} |image = |based = Bleeding Edge Armor, Model Prime Armor |appearances = Avengers: Infinity War |continuity = -- Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = None |markno = Mark 48 (Mark XLVIII ) |codename = —- |class = -- |type = Unknown |armorcolor = Red, Gold, and Silver |height = 6'5" |status = Active |color = Red and Gold |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark III |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition =Vibranium |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities =Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Water Resistance Extreme Flight |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Sentry Mode Infra Scan Fully Retractable Helmet Wings Surface Reforming |strengthlvl = 100 ton |predecessor = |successor = None |preceded = — |followed =Unknown }} The Mark 48 (Mark XLVIII) '''is Tony Stark's forty-eighth Iron Man suit. It was built after the Mark XLVII. It is used to battle Thanos along with his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other proceeding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. Like the Mark 45, 46 and 47 this armor has F.R.I.D.A.Y built into his armor and it also some of the most advanced technology and weapons then the other armors Tony Stark has built. The Mark 48 can also use built-in wings for a boost in speed when needed. Armor Design The Mark 48 has a huge different design to the Mark 47 but has more red, yellow, and a slight hint of silver, with also included Friday O.S. like the Mark 47. The Armor is much more buff than his previous armors. Armor Features Armor This armor features advanced Nanotechnology similar to Wakandan technology and Black Panther's Suit. Nanotechnology The Mark 48 features Nanotechnology based on its predecessor, the Mark 47. Sentry Mode The armor also features a sentry mode, just like the Mark 43 as seen in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Fully Retractable Helmet Its safe to assume that the Mark 48 has a fully retractable helmet just like the Mark 46. Armor Capabilities '''Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's based on strength and combat skills to extremely massive levels. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as completely bulletproof Surface reforming: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings. Extreme flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flight at Mach 10 with reformed leg thrusters and enhanced stabilization which makes it one of the fastest Iron Man armor to date. Extreme portability: ''' The suit can manifest itself from the new Arc reactor inserted on specialized clothes without destroying operator's clothing. Weapons '''Repulsors: '''Standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. This version of repulsors is as powerful as older suit's if not even more powerful. '''Unibeam: Most powerful weapon of all Iron Man suits. This armor's unibeam is on par with older versions if not more lethal than before. Formed weapons: With advanced nanotechnology, this armor can form a wide variety of weapons including arm cannons, blades, laser cannons, etc. Gallery The image on the left is LEGO version of Mark 50 armor. Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors